Amor entre duelos Em toda noite ah um segredo
by Lena Jimenez e Luana
Summary: Ele era um homem muito charmoso, e lindo.Todo dia conquistava uma mulher, só queria saber de diversão.Nunca queria alguma coisa séria.Tinha um grande segredo.Ela já era mais séria.Gostava de divertir, mas não era mulher dada,em outras palavras era difícil


Capítulo Um

A lua não aparecera naquela noite. O máximo que se podia ver era seu brilho por trás de algumas nuvens, deixando as ruas desertas com ar tenebroso. Não haviam mendigos, nem cachorros de rua, e a maioria das pessoas estavam recolhidas em seus lares, recostados em seus macios travesseiros.

Mas havia um lugar naquela rua que contrastava com todo aquele silêncio, toda aquela paz. Gorgon Friday era a danceteria mais badalada da cidade e todo jovem que se procurasse diversão não poderia excluir o local de sua lista.

Um jovem rapaz com seus aparentes vinte e dois anos andava com tranqüilidade pela extensa avenida deserta. Os cabelos negros esvoaçavam de leve com a brisa fria do inicio de madrugada. Os olhos de um azul profundo brilhavam, fitando o horizonte. Trajava uma calça preta com listras em cinza e uma capa de gola alta, deixando-o elegante. Era lindo, com um sorriso maroto e sensual nos lábios vermelhos, contornado por uma leve barba por fazer,era alto e forte ,chamava atenção de várias jovens.

Andrew McAnzie não era um jovem comum. Dotado de uma beleza exuberante, ele tinha bem mais que isso.

O jovem parou em um repente, e de modo suave, girou os calcanhares sobre os macios sapatos italianos. Olhou para os dois lados da rua, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém olhando, e quando o fez, deu alguns passos até entrar em uma viela ainda mais escura e suja. Quase no final, próxima a um muro, havia uma pequena porta de madeira. Com a mão sobre a fria maçaneta, ele a girou e com a simples brecha, todo o som do interior invandiu seus ouvidos.

Era uma batida rápida e forte, sempre com o mesmo ritimo, mas ainda assim convidativa. Com passos elegantes, Andrew ajeitou a capa sobre seus ombros e entrou na danceteria.

Com um movimento rápido da cabeça, Andrew olhou de canto a canto do local. Eram luzes fracas e coloridas, uma leve fumaça por todo o ambiente. Jovens por todo o lado se sacudiam junto com a música alta. Alguns se agarravam aos cantos, outros estavam alheios á tudo, concentrados em seus próprios sonhos, conectados à música.

­

Na mesma danceteria perto do barzinho tinha uma mesa redonda.E lá se encontrava duas jovens lindas sentadas bebendo alguma bebida e rindo a toa.

Uma tinha cabelos castanhos escuro ,magra ,olhos levemente verdes com alguns tons de castanhos.Usava uma saia preta, uma blusa rosinha com decote e um salto delicado. Muito bonita,mas não superava sua amiga Roberta.

Cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros, olhos azuis e um corpo de dar inveja em muitas mulheres.Usava uma calça jeans meio colada ao corpo, uma blusinha de alcinha preta levemente brilhante e um salto.Enfim estava muito bem arrumada.

Ela estava rindo mais uma vez de alguma bobagem que Ângela tinha lê dito,virou o rosto levemente para dar uma olhada nas pessoas que estavam dançando.Foi quando o viu um lindo homem de seus vinte e dois anos entrar por uma porta meio escondida.Parou alguns minutos de rir só para ver aquele homem, era lindo de mais.Mas logo acordou quando a sua amiga a chamou:

-Roberta!-Disse Ângela começando a perder a paciência.

**Roberta balançou a cabeça levemente espantando os pensamentos e olhou para amiga.**

**-Sim?**

**Ângela bufou e cruzou os braços.**

**-Não vai me dizer que não me ouviu!**

**-Não..-Diz e ri logo depois quando viu a cara dela.**

Ângela começou a rir também.

-Me diz o que você tava olhando?-Levanta uma sobrancelha com um sorrisinho maroto.

Roberta fica totalmente sem graça.

-Nada..só estava vendo as pessoas dançarem.

-Se interessou por algum?-Sorri.Ângela adorava dar uma de cupido para as suas amigas,principalmente para Roberta que era a amiga mais complicada para aceitar qualquer tipo de homem.

-Não .E não começa a dar uma de cupido ..já disse que só vim aqui para me divertir!-Cruza os braços e olha de canto para o tal homem que tinha visto entrar pela porta.

Ângela ri e logo depois vê o mesmo homem que Roberta tinha visto.Sorri marota olhando de Roberta para ele e fala:

-Olha aquele cara que lindo!-Sorri divertosa.

Roberta vira o rosto levemente e olha para o homem que tinha visto antes e revira os olhos:

-É só um homem.

-Um homem lindo.-Ri e olha de canto de novo para o tal homem.

Ele tinha lábios grossos e sedutores, e nesses lábios, um sorriso discreto. Os olhos vasculhavam o salão, como se procurasse algo em especial, e quando seus olhos encontraram com os da menina que estava sentada junto da amiga, ele ando até elas, satisfeito.:

-Posso me sentar junto com vocês??

Roberta olha para o homem a sua frente, pareceu que quando ele tinha chegado mais perto só ficou mais lindo, mas cruzou os braços e falou:

-Não.-Não iria dar mole para ele só por que ele era lindo, maravilhoso ...

Sorri mais ainda adorava mulheres assim eram difíceis no começo,mas quando se soltava vinha o melhor.

-Por que não minha donzela?-Abafa o riso quando vê a expreção do rosto dela se fechar.

-Se você não se importa a conversa é entre eu e a minha amiga e alias a gente nem te conhece!

Ângela frangi o rosto e fala:

-Não seja mal educada.-Olha para o homem a sua frente.-Pode sim se sentar com a gente.-Sorri.

Andrew sorri vitorioso e se senta do lado de Roberta:

-Ahh muito obrigado.As minhas lindas senhoritas gostariam de alguma coisa para beber?

-Não muito obrigada.-Disse Ângela sorrindo marota uma hora olhando para amiga e para o tal homem.

Roberta revira os olhos e olha para ele com a pior cara do mundo:

-Não sou sua ,ok?

Ele sorri maroto adorava os foras dela adorava tudo aquilo:

-Calma linda..vim em paz.

Ângela ri e se levanta:

-Vou ao banheiro e já volto.

-Não acredito que ela fez isso.-Diz Roberta vendo amiga ir para o banheiro e bufa.

Sorri maroto para ela ainda bem que amiga tinha lê dado uma mãozinha:

-Ei!Não vou te machucar linda.

-Por favor não me chame de linda.

-Só se você dizer o seu nome.-Sorri maroto.

-O que te interessa saber?

-Muito.-Olhar safado.

**-Mas e se eu não quiser dizer??-Cruza os braços torcendo por amiga não demorar ou sair da balada sem avisar, como ela já tinha feito antes.**

-Vou ficar chateado..só quero ser seu amigo.-Mente-Não gosta de novas amizades?

-Só amigos?-Ri sarcástica.

-Ahh se rolar mais alguma coisa..-Sorri maroto.

**-Não ira rolar nada..principalmente amizade..-Diz não acreditando no que ele disse,olha para a cadeira dela e repara que amiga levou a toda a certeza a amiga tinha ido embora sem ela.**

**-Ahh vamos apostar então?**

**-Apostar?Mas apostar o que?-Achando ele estranho.**

**-Que a gente vira amigos .**

**Ri sarcástica:-Nunca ,agora eu vou indo que eu ganho mais.-Se levanta.**

**-Não,fica mais.-Se levanta rapidamente.**

**-Se você não reparou a minha amiga foi embora sem mim-"De novo" pensou.-e eu vou fazer o que aqui?**

**-Ficar aqui comigo.-Ele mesmo se estranhou.Por que estava no pe´dessa mulher?Tinha várias mulher na balada,mas não conseguia desistir assim tão fácil dela.**

**Ri e cruza os braço: -Você deve ser aqueles tipo de homem que fica com uma mulher por uma noite a usa e depois a joga fora.Sinto muito lê informar mais eu não sou idiota.-Se vira e vai em direção a saída.**

**-Não sou assim.-Vai andando atrás dela.-Me espera.**

**Ela para de andar e revira os olhos:**

**-Diga..**

**-Eu não sou assim,você nem me conhece.Me de uma chance.**

**Ela não entende bem o porque, mas sente do nada o coração começar a saltar fortemente.**

**-Não diga besteiras ,ok!**

**-Não estou,estou falando a verdade!-Olha para ela com carinho.**

**-O que você quer de mim??-Se vira para ele e bufa.**

**-Eu só quero me sentar com você,conversar.-Se aproxima.-Sei lá ser amigos talvez.**

**Cruza os braços e ri:**

**- Como a gente pode ser amigos?Sendo que eu nunca te vi antes..e nem sei o teu nome?**

**-Por isso mesmo,eu quero te conhecer,você não imagina o quanto.-Sorri maroto passando levemente a mão no cabelo dando um charme.**

**-Não da e eu entendo muito bem esse seu conhecer.-Volta andar para a saída.**

**Revira os olhos "que mulher confusa"volta andar atrás dela.**

**-Não ..esse tipo de conhecer!**

**Suspira forte e olha para ele:**

**-Um dia a gente se vê ta?-Sabendo muito bem que seria impossível de isso acontecer.**

**-Tudo bem então.-Ele sorri malicioso.**

**-Ta bom..tchau.-Não entende o sorriso dele e sai da balada o achando estranho.**

**Suspira e sai da balada absorvendo tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer.**

**Vira numa esquina e entra numa rua escura sem ninguém, odiava andar em ruas assim ,anoite, e ainda mais sem ninguém.**

**Ela olha para os lados com medo de alguém ou alguma coisa aparecer,mesmo sentindo que estava sendo seguida.**

**Pega um casaco q estava segurando na mão e o veste.Sente que tinha alguém atraz de si, mas sempre que olhava não via nada.Apresa o passo.**

**Um garoto encostado na parede da esquina vê Roberta andando meio rápido.Sorri maldoso,ela estava sozinha e o melhor de tudo era uma mulher.Se desencosta da parede e anda até ela.**

**Roberta vê um garoto indo até ela e apressa mais ainda o passo.**

**O garoto sorri maldoso e corre até ela e a segura pelo braço.**

**-Qual é a preça gostosa??**

**-Gostosa?? Eii quem você acha que é quem pra falar assim comigo??-Tenta se soltar.**

**-Eu sou eu ..e falo do jeito que ...quero agora vem comigo!-Ah puxa com violência,voltando a andar.**

**-Não vou a lugar nem um com você!-Fala tentando puxar o próprio braço para si.**

**Ele sobe a própria blusa deixando amostra uma arma.**

**-Tem certeza??**

**Ela arregala os olhos e enquanto ele ia puxar a arma ela bem rápido chuta as partes intimas dele,fazendo ele cair no chão.Sai correndo.**

**-Tachau.**

**O assaltante que estava se contorcendo de dor no chão consegue pegar a arma e aponta na direção de Roberta.**

**Do nada,sai Andrew e chuta a arma dele.**

**- O que pensa que está fazendo??-Segura no pescoço dele**

**Roberta para de correr no momento que pensa escutar a mesma voz do homem que tinha conhecido na balada.Sente o coração saltar mais rápido ainda.E no momento que vira para tentar ajudar não vê nem um dos dois.**

**-Mas o que??-Corre se aproximando do lugar que tinha deixado o assaltante no chão.**

**-Ele tava aqui,eu ouvi a voz dele.Eu não to louca!-Olha desesperadamente para todos os lados tentando achar os dois.**

**Depois de meia hora procurando cansa e vai apressada para sua casa.Agora o que precisava era de um banho e dormir.Maldita hora em que a amiga tinha resolvido a deixar sozinha junto com aquele desconhecido.Mas tirou uma conclusão ela tinha imaginado ter ouvido a voz dele.**


End file.
